


The Sky was Red

by thetoyboxs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Festival Aftermath, Hurt No Comfort, Mood setting, More of a test to see if I still got that writing blood, Other, Technoblade-centric, its short but i like it, no home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs
Summary: The sky is red. The night was cold.My fingers are blue, when I'm in this place called home.I miss the warmth, of our frozen family.I wonder if you'll ever be proud of me.-Just a look at how Technoblades been feeling after the Festival
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Ph1lza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	The Sky was Red

The sky was red. A crimson sea painted with hues of warm colours. Red, Orange, Yellow. Rays of sunshine splashed on and clouds scarce. The sun was setting.

Technoblade sat on a hill, watching the sun. Pink iris painted bloody from the rays of the light, dashed with sunshine in a perfect stroke. His arms holding him up, hands digging into the orange earth.

The man stayed still, staring into the sky. Closing his eyes as he let the wind flow and lift his hair, pink strands being pulled along with the gust. His thoughts were running wild but the world around him was quiet.

"Techno? Mate you okay?" Blinking his eyes opened, he was met with lapis coloured eyes, strands of golden sun framing his face as the man before him waved his hands side to side before him "Are you falling asleep? Don't sleep on the staircase."

"Oh, you're awake!" the man replied, though his face was still slightly blurry. He sat down silently next to Techno, a slightly concerned grin on his face. "You okay Techno? You've been dazed all day."

Technoblade opened his mouth to respond, but found no will to speak. Shutting it back close and shaking his head no.

The man simply stared a bit, before shaking his head and giving Techno a grin.

"Well, rest a bit for now and we'll figure it out in the morning." The man stood up, ruffling Technoblade's hair as he walked by, the warm of his fingers gently messing Techno's hair.

"Don't stay out too late. It gets cold at night." With a final smile, the man started walking forward, Techno only helpless watching as he felt his mind and heart race once again. His mouth falling open as he reached for the man, his every being calling out to him

"Phil!"

Snapping his eyes back open, Technoblade found his hand outreach, reaching for nothing but the black sky, the sun having set and only the stars in sight.

Technoblade let out a sigh, pulling his arm back in and gently rubbing his frozen palms. A stinging warmth ghosting his side as he looked around, his surroundings becoming much clearer.

Pushing himself up, Technoblade slid into his red coat, dusting off his golden crown before placing it onto his head.

A cold wind breezed by, sending shivers down Technoblade's spine as he pulled his hands to his chest, blowing warm breaths onto his freezing fingers.

Taking in the sight of Manburg, Technoblade noted the rest of Dream SMP behind it and stared at the hill where Pogtopia resided underneath.

With one final sigh, Technoblade turned his back to the sky, his feet moving forward, his destination the room under the river, his last home in this land. One final thought lingering in his mind.

"It was warmer in the Antarctic."


End file.
